Nothing Special
by TomHiddlesworth
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf had always considered himself ordinary, normal, nothing special. So what will he do when he falls in love more importantly, when he starts to fade? Aralas Aragorn/Legolas Legolas/Aragorn


**This is my first time writing on here, I'm typically a Wattpad author. However I recently looked up Aralas stories here, and found little to no content existed. So, I suppose, here I am.****I haven't a clue as to what exactly this story will entail, so I will put warnings here, just as a little tip. Whether they will hold true I do not know.****WARNINGS: Violence, rape, strong language, mature graphics, smut**

Chapter I

* * *

A smile graced the new king's face as he slipped his arm around the waist of his fiancé, Arwen. Since the war had ended and the ring was destroyed, Aragorn could finally marry the love of his life. It is what he had always wanted. Or at least, it was. For a reason unknown to him, the ranger felt no longing or desire to marry, though it is supposedly what he'd needed, the thing he fought for.

He thought it best not to dwell, his subjects dancing and celebrating through the night.

"_Will cin ú- join cín núr? _(Will you not join your people?)" Arwen asked, her soft features seemingly to glow in the moonlight.

"Only if you will join me." Replied the man beside her, gazing upon her with loving eyes.

"Of course."

Though, distracted by his own thoughts and the questions and comments of others, the usually observant ranger did not notice the absence of an elf he'd grown accustomed to having by his side.

Legolas slipped from the party's joyous atmosphere into the cool night, the stars twinkling overhead. He sighed, closing his glass blue eyes for a moment, simply allowing the comfort of nature's darkness to take him.

It wasn't long before the bliss of nothingness was gone, replaced with the dull ache that had filled his heart for many long hours.

The blonde had known for a long time, perhaps even from the meeting in Rivendell, that he had fallen for Estel, Strider, the skilled Ranger of the North.

Then he had not acknowledged what awaited in his future if he did not distance himself from the brunet. However, what was he to do? They were saving Middle Earth and he could not very well avoid Aragorn.

But it was now that the consequences to his feelings lay true, the heavyness of brutal honestly weighing the young elf's shoulders.

He was going to die.

There was no other option, and there was no avoiding it. Legolas already felt it begin, the horrid process known to many elves as fading was happening.

No longer could he stand in that room, watching as the happy couple moved around the room, talking to all even if only for a short time.

Within the last few days it had become harder and harder to ignore the ache, whenever he spoke of Arwen, the way his eyes lit with affection for someone who was not him.

Though, despite his current predicament, and despite his own feelings, he had no desire to have a relationship with Aragorn, or even have the man return his affections. He knew the brunet's heart was taken, for many years, by Erlond's beautiful daughter and he wouldn't change that. She was undoubtedly better for him in every way, she loved him, cherished him, and Aragorn lived for her. Legolas could never bring himself to stand in the middle of something so perfect. Never could he be so selfish, and he hated the way his heart pleaded otherwise.

He hated the way he longed to be the one at his side, the one he fell for years ago, the one he would marry and hold.

Legolas' throat tightened, his blue eyes burning with tears. He was never one to cry, but the unbearable agony that seemed to rip his chest in two was too much to handle.

It was too much, he could not live here, he could not _stay _here. Silently, he ran to the stables, leading Aron from his sleeping place.

"I am sorry my friend, but we must leave." The blonde said softly, briefly resting his head on the muzzle of his horse.

Without a saddle he mounted Aron, racing away from the gorgeous city of Gondor.

The young prince felt guilty, a large part of him knowing he should be there for his friend on the day of his coronation, after all, it's not every day you become king.

However he feared he could not bare watching Arwen and Aragorn for even a short time, and he wondered if perhaps it would even kill him then and there.

He knew that leaving the presence of Aragorn would definitely kill him faster, but it seemed easier that way. Easier than watching, easier than slipping up and being hated by the one person he truly loved.

For many long hours did Legolas ride, Aron's powerful hooves pounding against the dry earth. Eventually, the white horse's pace began to slow, his breathing heavy and short.

Halting, Legolas dismounted the angelic animal, "I am sorry. Rest, my friend." He said softly, taking in his surroundings. They were beside a small lake, trees lining the ground in plenty. It was truly breathtaking, and the blonde found he could not enjoy it. He could feel the immense distance he had put between him and Aragorn, and his body screamed to close it.

Moments passed and the pain ceased as usual, allowing Legolas to bask in the true glory of the place he had found.

Perhaps, he thought, if even for a short while, it was time to start a new.

But fate had other plans.


End file.
